


Tinytron

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Discord Conversation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Functionist Universe (Transformers), Gen, forged!Megatron, semi-seriously anyway, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: In the Functionist universe, the green spark on Luna 1 was never harvested--until today. Megatron admits he's a little curious to know what he'll look like forged.The universe seems intent on confusing him straight to death.





	Tinytron

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking with yamirenamon on discord and somehow or another we ended up talking about what Megatron would look like if he'd been forged instead of constructed. since his spark came from Luna 1, well...this naturally followed.

The fire of the  _ Last Light _ 's engines faded as its landing pads touched the moon's surface. A ramp hissed open on the ship's underside, allowing the captain and two of his crew members to exit the craft.

“Luna 1,” Terminus whispered reverently. “Even though we're finally here, I can't believe it.”

“This will provide us with a huge tactical advantage,” Megatron said. “As long as the Council doesn't also find it.” He took his first step onto the vagrant moon, gazing at a landscape that was both hauntingly familiar but alien.

Behind them, Rung was coming down the ramp. When he placed a pede on the lunar dirt, something happened. The hot spot they had landed on became active; blue lights sprang up all over the ground with fearsome brightness.

Terminus let out a startled cry. Though Megatron was less surprised, he was still puzzled. What could have activated them?

“Rung, will you take a step back? Yes, about that far.”

When he was back on the ramp, the sea of blue began to fade.

“Oh no!” Terminus gasped. “They're fading so fast.”

“It's all right, I think. Come back down here, Rung.”

The sparks burned again at Rung's presence. His distinct eyebrows were practically floating off his face, his mouth open slightly in startled confusion.

“Well,” Megatron said, folding his arms and looking out at the swarm of potential lives.

“I don't know what's happening,” Rung said, snapping free of his state.

“Is it truly unusual, given your other abilities?”

“I suppose not.”

Terminus recovered from his shock with speed as well. “Megatron, didn't your spark come from here?”

“Yes. I don't know where, but it's green, so it'd be easy to…wait, what are you doing?”

Terminus had dutifully started in a random direction. He paused and looked at Megatron with a smile. “I'm going to retrieve him! We could use more bots, after all.”

“Terminus, we can't care for this many young.”

“I know. I was only going to grab yours.”

That gave him pause. “All of these sparks are equally deserving of life.”

“Yes, they are. But haven't you wondered what you would look like forged? What shape would your spark have settled on if you hadn't been given a prefab body?”

Suddenly, the sparks disappeared. Rung had retreated up the ramp while they spoke.

“Rung—” Terminus started.

“I apologize for not warning you,” Rung said. “I am reasonably confident that the sparks are not dead, but rather have returned to dormancy.” He stepped onto the moon again, and sure enough, the sparks appeared again. “We may not be able to care for this many young at once, but we can harvest one and leave without endangering the others.”

Megatron sighed. “You realize you just enabled him, don't you? All right, Terminus, let's look for this green spark.”

 

As soon as the spark was harvested, Anode took it and retreated to her smithy. There was other work to be done, so Megatron didn’t stick around to see what his forged self would look like; he kept busy directing the scouting teams he’d sent to the moon’s surface. Nothing but ruins had been found so far.

“Uh, Captain?” came Rung’s voice over his communicator. It had been some hours since the spark’s retrieval, and he’d promised to call if anything happened.

“Yes? What is it?”

“I thought you’d like to know that the protoform is finished. He took his form rather quickly. He, uh…”

“He what, Rung?”

“I think you should see…”

“Display the camera in Anode’s smithy,” Megatron said. The feed from the surface shrank to share screen space with the new view. He stared, disbelieving at first.

The protoform would have fit in the palm of his hand. Most of the little guy was still blank silver, but his helm and some of his shoulder plating was beginning to solidfy, taking on their final shape—and what a shape that was. From the eyebrows to the general slender proportions, Rung’s influence was clear and inexplicable. This bot would be bulkier, wider and squarer than Rung; he was ochre instead of orange, grey instead of white. A lot could still change as the protoform melded himself, but one thing was clear. He was Megatron, forged. Somehow.

Anode and Rung stood by him, the former scratching her helm while the latter simply stared. Megatron started and stopped several times, forcing his processor to understand the scene before him. The protoform evidently heard him, because he looked around with large yellow optics. He patted the table with his little servos, trying to pull himself forward. His legs were still squishy, still creating themselves.

“It is certainly a baby,” Anode said, helpfully.

Rung reached a finger towards the baby, who latched on immediately. Less than a second later the orange mech squawked and tried to yank himself free, even laying his other hand on the protoform’s wrist to gently pry at his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Anode exclaimed.

“He’s—ahh! Got quite a grip!” Rung managed to free himself and pulled away to examine his finger.

“He  _ is _ a green spark,” Anode said. “He’s going to be really strong.”

The little guy wasn’t happy anymore, whimpering and waving his arms around. Anode looked around and grabbed something round and plastic—a baby toy of some kind? He accepted it, holding it against his chest and crushing it in his precociously strong servos.

Now recovered from his initial shock, Megatron was naturally trying to puzzle out what had happened and why. Since Rung activated the hot spot, perhaps his proximity to the molding protoform influenced it? He knew very little of blacksmithing, and Anode seemed just as confused, so perhaps it would be a mystery.

“Wait until Terminus sees this,” he muttered.

 

“Aw, he’s precious!” Terminus hadn’t stopped cooing for the last ten minutes.

“Put him down,” Rung implored, making a motion as if he were holding something over his head and then setting it down gently.

“Down,” Megatron echoed, slower, repeating the motion.

The protoform blinked at them, then laughed at the funny adults doing funny things. He lifted one shaky pede, found his footing, and started to jerkily run forward—with Terminus in his servos over his head.

“No no no no!” chanted all three bots, frantically shaking servos in a desperate bid to stop the mostly-formed sparkling.

Anode’s smithy had broken into chaos almost immediately after Terminus’s team came back from scouting. Megatron had joined them in the room, observing the Rung lookalike with dreamlike disbelief. None of them had expected the baby to be that strong, or Terminus to be that willing to go along with his antics.

The baby stopped in his tracks, tilting his head at the adults and letting out a gurgling little beep at them.

“He’s fine,” Terminus said. “Just stretching his legs. And his arms.”

“Terminus he’s five hours old and he just deadlifted you.” Megatron slapped a servo against his face. “As proud as I want to be, I think we’ve just gotten ourselves into huge trouble.”

Terminus extricated himself from the baby’s grasp by grabbing a nearby shelf and lifting up from the little servos before planting his pedes on the floor. Before the baby could regain possession of him, he scooped him up, eliciting a surprised shriek from him.

The three bots sighed simultaneously. “We’re gonna have to find some way to curb him,” Anode said.

Everyone looked at Megatron.

“What?”

“You’re also a green spark,” Rung said. “You’re probably the only one who will match him in strength.”

“More importantly than that,” Terminus said, wiggling a finger before the baby’s face, but carefully keeping out of reach of his grip, “what’s his name?”

“Name?” Megatron placed a weary servo to his helm. “This morning all I hoped for was finding Luna 1...now I’m staring at an alternate universe version of myself that looks strangely like Rung and can bench press several hundred tons of metal. I can’t imagine what kind of name would fit him.”

Anode chuckled, but kept whatever it was to herself.

“Don’t be shy. Please. I really don’t know what to call him.” Besides, why did the responsibility fall to him? It wasn’t even his idea…!

“Tinytron,” Anode managed to say before devolving into laughter.

The baby smiled and laughed in response, wheeling all his limbs in the air.

“Aw, I think he likes it,” Terminus said.

“Tinytron?” Somehow, the name was more absurd than anything. Maybe he was just funneling his feelings into something that made sense.

“Oh!” Rung laughed. Everyone was in on the joke except Megatron, it seemed. “Then you’d be...Mega and Tiny!”

Megatron had to join in the laughter, or else he’d go insane. This topped everything that happened on the  _ Lost Light _ . He wished they were here to see this!

Tinytron seemed to take notice of him for the first time, settling his optics that way and waving with both arms. Terminus stepped forward, depositing the baby into Megatron’s open servos carefully. Seemingly satisfied, Tinytron quieted, gazing around with unfaltering curiosity.

He would be worth whatever trouble he caused. If nothing else, the Council would never suspect to be suplexed by a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> *smash announcer voice* BABBY


End file.
